This unit has conducted clinical and basic science studies on clinical resistance to platinum compounds. Work published by this group during the indicated period shows that in patients with ovarian cancer, platinum-DNA adduct formation in peripheral blood cell DNA is more closely related to disease response than any previously identified prognostic variable.